


Did You Really Need All That

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: Getting out of an airport is tough enough with everything that's going on. Now Jubilee has to deal with more than just the slow baggage claim.
Kudos: 4
Collections: September 2020 Prompts Collection





	Did You Really Need All That

The checkpoints had been a breeze to get through today. JFK was normally a mess for the holidays, but the news reported an imminent threat of mutant attack, so most of the sane people stayed home for the bulk of holiday travel.

But not Jubilee. She wanted to visit some friends, the few she still had left after moving to New York to join the school for gifted youngsters. Most of her crew bailed as soon as they had heard. The ones that had bullied her freshman year were all living in fear of something she had no control over.

But that’s all good! Right?! What does Beast say? ‘One must never dwell on the past, or they will be doomed to repeat it’

She was so lost in thought she bumped right into a man, falling over from the force or walking into him.

Grabbing her head, lights flashing in front of her eyes she saw the glimpse of a hand flash down in front of her face. “Need a hand girlie?”

Fear flooded her veins. She knew the voice even before she saw the face. And that body. The large body of the Blob.

All of her Danger Room instincts took over and she rolled back and flipped into a ready fighting stance. Before she could let loose some dirty fireworks someone grabbed her hand from behind.

“We are not going to need that today sweetheart. We’re off the clock hun. Can’t you tell?”

Looking back she took in the wildest sight she had ever seen. It was definitely Mystique. But she was wearing Jeans and Ramones t-shirt. Her face quickly reverted back to that of a plain woman. But it was there. Snatching her hand back she took in the Blob now. He was wearing th worlds largest pair of dad jeans and a huge amount of fabric that made up a hoodie that read BAD GUY on the front.

“What do you think you are playing at? If you are here to blow up the airport I’ll stop you.”

The Blob let out a hefty guffaw. “Sister, we really don’t want any trouble. We are trying to get our bags and get out of this terrible place.”

Mystique cut in, “We have no intention of doing anything here today. Like I said, we are off the clock today. We have our own business to attend to.” Reaching down she grabbed two bags off of the conveyor belt.

Jubilee was still in shock, but was coming around to the idea that they were not looking to make a scene. Otherwise they would have just taken her out. She saw her bag coming around and the Blob grabbed it and handed it to her. “Figured it was yours, it had all the cartoon stickers my daughter loves. She’s about your age ya know. You should give her a call.”

Mystique grabbed another three bags off the conveyor belt and chastised Blob. “Fred! Just because we are not going to pound the kid into dust today does not mean we are now just fraternizing with the enemy.”

“But- Raven- Emily could really use some girls of her own to play with.”

Jubilee snickered.

The two of them shot her a nasty glance, but softened quickly when they saw she had stiffened from the stares.

Grabbing four more bags Mystique loaded them onto a cart and began to pull away from baggage claim. Looking at Jubilee once more she waved for the Blob to follow on foot and said, “Tell my Curtis his mom says Happy Holidays. Have a good one kid.”

The Blob took her hand and shook it. Then he bounded off after Mystique.

Dazed, Jubilee took her bag and headed off to her exit, looking to find a cab and get to her friends place ASAP. She needed to tell them just how wild her day had been. Laughing to herself she just knew this day wuld forever be with her.

“Ha! Fred…”


End file.
